deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Josuke Higashikata VS Sakura Haruno
Josuke Higashikata vs Sakura Haruno is a What-If? Fanon Death Battle featuring two hot-headed healers from Shonen Jump. Description Its JoJo vs Naruto! A battle of two hot-headed healers! Two teen-aged hot-headed healers who can also pack a punch go head to head. Will Josuke's Crazy Diamond shatter or will Sakura succumb to the "DORARARA"? Backgrounder (520).png|Thumbnail by Ahomeschoolingroudon (2nd Version) Jos vs Sak.png|Thumbnail by Quauntonaut Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Healers, medics. Helping to support and heal their allies in their time of need and in the field of battle. It can be a dangerous job. Boomstick: Except these two, they aren't exactly your stereotypical kind of medic or healer. In fact these two are hot-headed teenagers who know how to pack a punch and kick your ass. Wiz: The illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar, the wielder of Crazy Diamond and Jotaro Kujo's uncle: Josuke Higashikata. Boomstick: And the pink haired extremely hot-tempered and giant fore-headed menace that is Sakura Haruno. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...A Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Josuke! Sakura! Who Do You Think Will Win? Josuke for sure! Sakura's got this! Josuke Higashikata (Cue JoJo ASB OST - Josuke's Theme) ''' Wiz: In 1983, Joseph Joestar would unknowingly gain an illegitimate child but after a few years said child would gain a sickness due to DIO's Curse. However, his sickness was not like his half-sister's Holly Kujo's, as it was treated by a hospital. '''Boomstick: About 16 years later, the grandson of Joseph, Jotaro Kujo, visits Josuke and informs him that he is the illegitimate son of Joseph which makes him Jotaro's uncle...WHAT THE FU-! Wiz: After insulting his hair- Boomstick: A FUCKING POMPADOUR? ISN'T IT LIKE 1999? WHY DOES HE HAVE A FUCKING POMPADOUR!? Josuke: What the fuck did you say about my hair?! Wiz: Yeah, no one should ever insult with Josuke's hair, or he will tear you apart only to heal you back to normal and beat you again...Jotaro made this mistake and had to face the wrath of Josuke's Stand Crazy Diamond which easily matched and possibly surpassed Jotaro's Star Platinum: The World. Boomstick: Jotaro barely got out with a time stop, and from telling Josuke about the other reason he was there. A mysterious photo showing the silhouette of a man and his Stand hovering over Josuke's house. WIP Sakura Haruno Death Battle *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results Did You Agree With the Fight? Yes I did No I didn't Was the Fight Good? It was "Greato" No, it was bad Advantages & Disadvantages Trivia * This battle and Josuke Higashikata vs Akihiko Sanada are twin episodes due to a tie on a poll ** It is also an early birthday gift for User:WarpStar930 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:'JoJo vs. Naruto' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles